SEÑOR DRAGÓN
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Harry no imaginaba cuanto iba a cambiar por culpa del socio de su tío
1. Chapter 1

SEÑOR DRAGON

(Harry/Seto)

 **Capítulo 1**

Los últimos días han sido los más estresantes de su vida, a que se debe fácil porque esos viejos idiotas insisten en quitarle Kaiba Corp. pero no dejara que eso suceda ya que le pertenece a su hermano y él, para colmo se encuentra del otro lado del mundo en Londres a haciendo una auditoría de varias empresas lo que hace cada año nada como estar uno mismo de sus negocios.

Es socio de varias pequeñas, medianas y grandes empresas siempre hay que diversificar solo espera terminar con esto pronto un hombre gordo entra para hacer un balance de sus finanzas.

Vernon Dursley está nervioso sabe muy bien que el Señor Kaiba el hombre que está esperándolo le advirtió que no intentara engañarlo al principio se sintió insultado al entrevistarse con un joven para que lo financiara pero varios conocidos le dijeron que l era mejor opción ya que es uno de los hombres más poderoso del mundo todavía con dudas aun así hizo el trato con él, su familia merced una buena vida exceptuando a su sobrino raro pero él no cuenta se siente incómodo puede ver que el joven está molesto el celular lo ve contestando solo oye partes de la conversación algunos son interesantes si el pudiera hacer algo lo hacía entonces unas palabras del hombre le dan la solución tanto para él como para el otro.

-Disculpé-dice tímido pues no quiere enojarlo-Puedo tener una solución para su problema si lo que dijo es cierto-dijo tímidamente al ver la mirada de hielo que recibe del joven empresario.

Seto Kaiba empezó a revisar las finanzas de la empresa del señor Vernon en cual no sabe porque pero no le cae muy bien aunque no puede negar que nunca ha tenido un problema en lo que se refiere a los negocios es un buen socio su celular lo interrumpe.

-Bueno Señor Kaiba soy Takeshi-Que sucede algún problema-.

-Sus accionistas están planeando quitarlo argumentando que no tiene una estabilidad al no estar casado sin tener una familia que lo corrobore como estable-.

-Espera déjame adivinar quieren casarme con una de sus hijas o una mujer que este aliada a ellos ilusos-.

-Así es señor que va a hacer-.

-No me interesa ninguna mujer saber que prefiero a los hombres-.

-Lo se señor no se preocupe ya haremos algo para detenerlos-.

-Lo se confió en ustedes-después veremos le conteste y Vernon me dijo que podría tener una solución a mi problema aun principio no le quería hacer caso pero puede ser la salida nada se pierde con escuchar.

Así que ahora espera en el salón del hotel donde se hospeda con su ropa formal o la típica en él, su gabardina no es la típica blanca sino negra lo cual lo hace verse imponente ya que es una ocasión especial debe impresionar como siempre.

La puerta del salón se abre los dos hombres que están al fondo voltean a ver quién es tanto el hombre mayor como el joven ven sorprendidos a las personas que entran en especial al hombre joven de cabello negro.

Seto pensó a un principio que el sobrino que Vernon le hablo tenía un parecido a él aunque este le aseguro que no que él es del lado de su esposa la hermana de ella para ser más precisa aunque la gente por lo regular siempre miente cuando le habló de la posibilidad de casarse, Seto tenía sus dudas aunque desde un principio le aseguró al hombre que si no le agradaba no lo haría lo cual aceptó pero delante suyo el joven es una verdadera belleza cabello negro que está en todas direcciones ni siquiera el de Yugi esta tan desarreglado pero se le bien tan salvaje y sexy la piel blanca sin imperfecciones como porcelana rasgos fino cincelados sus labios carnosos rosas pero sus ojos son de un verde increíble como dos preciosas esmeraldas rodeados de grandes pestañas negras con forma almendrada viste unos pantalones negros no sabe el material pero se ve de buena calidad unas botas de piel extraña pero elegantes una camisa verde oscuro que le queda a la medida.

Su gordo socio lo acerca a él ya más cerca puede comprobar que es más hermoso de cerca sin dudarlo lo toma del brazo acercándolo asía el juez para iniciar la ceremonia el juez realiza una ceremonia sencilla ya que el consentimiento de las dos partes esta sin problemas ya que aunque Harry en unas semanas cumpla los dieciséis para el mundo muggle sigue siendo menor de edad y sus tíos tienen la custodia por lo que al firmar el consentimiento es legal por otro lado Seto se aseguró que no habría ningún problema con su matrimonio en los que pudieran objetar los miembros de la junta o en otras palabras los fastidiosos viejos ya que las leyes en Inglaterra son más arcaicas y el matrimonio es legal desde los nueve años ley que no se ha reformado en más de tres siglos habiendo consentimiento por los padres o los tutores legales del menor no hay ningún inconveniente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry sabía que tendría un pésimo verano la incursión al ministerio no salió tan mal por lo menos ya todos saben que Voldemort volvió por lo que recibió una disculpa pública de Fudge lamentablemente no puede quedarse con Sirius ya que según el ministerio debe tener una rehabilitación para ser apto de tenerlo con él sus amigos ya no le importan tanto ya que desde que son novios ni caso le hacen, otra desilusión que se llevó tanto el cómo Sirius fue que descubrieron que Remus había hecho a propósito no tomarse la poción ese día en el tercer año para impedir de alguna forma que el animago fuera libre ya que descubrieron que el lobo estaba furioso que él consideraba a Sirius su pareja pero no era así ya que siempre lo fue Fernir Grey back que fue quien lo desenmascaro en la batalla en el ministerio cuando el alfa le exigió volver al cumplirse el tiempo y no haber logrado ser pareja del animago.

Su tío tenia mal humor desde que lo fue a recoger le dejo muy claro que no quería que hubiera regada esas cosas raras en su habitación, tía Petunia comento que tenía auditoría con el inversor extranjero que era muy frío y cruel aunque era joven así que ni su primo hizo ningún comentario de Harry sabía que su padre enloquecía cuando tenía auditoría lo comprobó el año ante pasado en navidad cuando Harry estaba en el colegio y él se enfermó lo mandaron a casa hizo un berrinche nada más que esa vez su padre estaba tan de nervios que lo puso a dar veinte vueltas a la manzana por eso en boquita cerrada no le toca correr después de regresar se veía más tranquilo pero la mirada que le dio a Harry este suponía nada bueno para él, al otro día su tía lo levanto temprano para que trajera varias cosas del mercado lo que más le extraño fue que le dio dinero para que se comprara unos dulces y un refresco si no hubiera sido por que su tía lo saco rápido de la caso le hubiera dado tiempo para dejar caer su mandíbula de la impresión al regresar de la tienda le dieron la tarde libre lo que lo hizo más sospechoso ¿por qué? su familia no lo hacía hacer sus quehaceres si habían disminuido desde que Sirius les mando una bonita carta amenazándolos de desmembrarlos si no lo alimentaban a le daban un solo golpe eso no impidió que lo hicieran hacer los quehaceres de la casa algo no estaba bien pero no sabía que era.

La cena empezó sin ningún comentario lleno de malestar por parte de su tío después de un postre que fue solo gelatina ya que su primo sigue bajo dieta según su tía ya que Harry sabe que Dudley tiene una despensa de dulces bajo su cama su tío se aclaró la garganta recordándole al sapo rosa.

-Muchacho mañana iremos a Londres chico-.

-Y quieres el desayuno antes de que se vayan-seguro que eso era lo que quería.

-No te casarás mañana con mi socio el señor Kaiba-la cejas llegaron a desaparecer en su cabello.

-¿Cómo?-dijo un poco conmocionado.

-Tu odias a los homosexuales-pues el siempre despotricaba con los anormales.

-Si el señor Kaiba lo es no es mi problema él puede ser lo que quiera-.

Ahora todo está claro para Harry si él lo hace está mal pero si lo hace otra persona no es malo fantástico que más podía pasarle casarse con un viejo pero el mejor que nadie sabía que no podía hacer nada sus tíos tenían su tutela y es perfectamente legal solo a los dieciséis se considera mayor de edad en el mundo mágico no así en el muggle.

Pero el mundo mágico pagaría por esto dumble tonto Fudge esos pagarían esto si lo hubieran dejado con Siri esto no estaría pasando su única oportunidad es poder negociar con el viejo que le dé su libertad y lo deje terminar el colegió solo espera que no sea como su tío.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto para gusto del moreno lo dejaron bañarse casi una hora escogió de la nueva ropa que había comprado con su padrino en una escapada que tuvieron antes de entrar al ministerio la jaula de Hedwig está limpia brillante ella parece saber lo que pasa se siente igual de molesta que el más porque su tío le cerro con candado y la llevo a su habitación para que no la soltara en la noche para informar a sus amigos freaks por lo que se dio cuenta sus tíos planearon también irse de vacaciones para que no sospecharan los magos ya también metieron unas maletas junto con su baúl y la jaula por supuesto todos los vecinos creyeron las mentiras de Petunia al decir que se iban de vacaciones en familia ya necesitan tiempo de calidad después de no verse en varios meses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El trayecto fue tranquilo sin complicaciones poco tráfico se sorprendió al llegar al hotel uno de los más caros de Londres lo sabía por una plática de Dean, Neville y Hermione hablando de los más caros en el mundo muggle y mágico su atención fue traída de regreso cuando entraron a unos de los salones de eventos del lugar había dos hombres parados junto a una mesa el primero un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años vestido de un traje elegante gris oscuro y el segundo de unos veinte a lo mucho su ropa es diferente pero le gusto vio de reojo a su tío que no hizo ni un gesto no así tía Petunia pero Vernon parecía extasiado de verlo solo sintió cuando lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo al joven el cual lo observó antes de poner su mano en la cintura del moreno para acercarlo al juez.

Seto Kaiba como se enteró Harry en ese momento de su nombre es un joven diferente sus ojos azul hielo son tan hermosos junto con ese cabello castaño pero tiene esa sensación de yo soy mejor que tu como si estuviera con el hurón o cielos su día parecía que empeoraría resignado a su suerte dejo que todo pasara.

Después de aceptar recibió un casto beso de su esposo ya que este lo atrajo poniendo su mano en la cintura, decidió que mientras los tres hombres hablan se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig le acaricio las plumas ella ulo para consolarlo pues sabía que su amo no se sentía a gusto con esta situación como siempre solo esta ella para hacerle compañía a pasar otra prueba en la vida de su amo.

Su baúl y la jaula fueron llevadas a una limusina donde se subió después lo hizo el castaño en el trayecto a donde fueran podía sentir la mirada intensa de este pero no estaba de humor para discutir o nada por el estilo por eso no despego la vista de la ventana era una mejor distracción.

Llegaron al lugar de destino el aeropuerto sus cosas fueron subidas a un jet supuso que es de su esposo el interior era elegante se acomodó en uno de los sofás saco a su lechuza la cual se acomodó en su regazo mientras la acicala lo oye hablar con el piloto en otro idioma.

Después de despegar una hora después decide preguntar a donde van espera que le haga caso pues él está en una computadora desde que despegaron.

-¿A dónde vamos?-sin despegar la vista de su compu Seto contestó.

-A ciudad Domino en Japón-.

-¡Japón! Pero no regresaremos a tiempo para mi siguiente curso en Escocia-hablo angustiado.

-No hay necesidad de regresar iras a otro colegio no asistirás al antiguo-dijo sin problema.

-No puedes hacer esto tengo que acabar mis estudios-levantando un poco la voz.

-Y lo harás pero no haya sino en Japón-.

-Esto es ridículo no puedes imponerme cambiar de colegió-golpeando con sus manos el escritorio, el joven se levantó de su lugar para enfrentar al ojiverde a pesar de ser más bajito no se amedrentó por la mirada que recibe el ojiazul.

Su mano agarro la quijada del moreno levantando su cara para mirarse mejor le sorprendió que no hubo vacilación en su mirada descubriendo que de esa distancia se veían más cautivadores los ojos verdes de su lindo esposo pensó que era como un gatito sacando sus colmillitos al enfrentarlo le agrado que no le tuviera miedo ese fuego en sus ojos era refrescante.

-Tengo todo el derecho eres mi esposo no voy a permitir que estés del otro lado del mundo por tanto tiempo-.

-No sabes nada de mi a qué tipo de colegió asisto esto es una locura-el beso duro que recibió como respuesta lo descolocó se separaron el castaño regreso a su trabajo mientras el moreno se sentó aturdido.

Cuando Seto se separó de su dispositivo del disco en el cual trabaja vio a su moreno esposo bien dormido con su lechuza en su jaula dormida pensó en lo que le dijo era cierto solo conocía su nombre antes de casarse no sabía cuál es su color favorito, ni mucho menos como es que tenía lechuza de mascota un ave tan exótica por cierto muy rara ya que esta es la primera que ve con ese porte también es inteligente ya que en la limusina la mirada que el recibió no era nada agradable, además a qué clase de colegio asistía, pero una cosa es segura no pensaba dejarlo ir tan lejos del otro lado del mundo ya le encontraría un buen colegió no por nada era Seto Kaiba dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Lo observo por un rato el chico es el más hermoso que ha visto sin contar que tiene la boca más deliciosa relamiéndose los labios saboreando el dulce sabor que todavía tiene en ellos después de todo no había sido una mala decisión.

Aunque había estado tentando a no casarse ya que no confiaba mucho en lo dicho por su gordo socio pero bueno había enfrentado varias cosas en su vida como para no hacer frente a esto además como le dijo si no le gustaba él se retiraría y salió mejor de lo que esperaba, de eso no cabía duda sonriendo mientras seguía viendo el bello rostro del joven dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de muchas horas de vuelo ahora se dirigieron a la mansión Kaiba el castaño no le quito la vista de encima quería ver su reacción al llegar a su nuevo hogar se sorprendió al ver que no reaccionó la vio como si nada frunció un poco el ceño ¿Por qué no se sorprende? todos se sorprenden al ver su hogar.

-¿Porque no te sorprende mi hogar?-pregunto.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? cuando tu colegio es un castillo no hay muchas cosa que te sorprendan no crees-dijo como si nada.

-¿Un castillo que clase de colegio es?-intrigado.

-Un internado para jóvenes especiales somos exclusivos te lo dije no sabes nada de mí-hablo molesto.

-Vamos a descansar mañana hablaremos-el ojiverde asintió el viaje fue agotador y no quería discutir con el castaño.

-Mi habitación está en el tercer piso cuatro puertas al sur-el moreno llego al segundo piso la segunda puerta la abrió la habitación esta hermosa y se ve tranquila abrió la jaula su lechuza se acomodó en la ventana la cual abrió.

-Sal hermosa extiende tus alas la tendré abierta regresa cuando quieras-se precipito a las lejanías la vio desaparecer se cambió sabía que nadie lo molestaría se metió a la cama para descansar se durmió de inmediato sin sueños ni pesadillas ya venía muy cansado para siquiera soñar.

El castaño entro a su habitación casi a las tres se la mañana descubrió que su esposo no estaba ahí se molestó pero supuso que a lo mejor venia tan cansado que se equivocó de habitación ya mañana vería necesitaba descansar fue un día ajetreado.

La siguiente mañana se despertó tarde eran como las diez nunca se había levantado tan tarde pero supuso que era por el cambio de horario el viaje y todo lo acontecido ayer se quedó un rato viendo por la ventana no podía negar los jardines son hermosos se bañó, se vistió decidió conocer un poco encontró el camino al jardín había un desayunador dejo su libro camino un poco por el lugar al regresar vio junto a su libro un desayuno con jugo, fruta, unos wuafles y una taza de café la cual no tomo pues no le gusta el sabor amargo del café.

Conoció un poco la gran mansión era más fácil que el colegio pues este no cambia de lugar las escaleras i los cuadros te están observando no hay fantasmas molestos aunque no se siente la magia igual pero si hay una estela de una diferente, la pintura que más le llamo la atención fue la de un joven que se parece mucho a Seto pero su piel es más bronceada esta vestido de un noble egipcio es raro pero siente como si lo observara aunque pensó que era una locura siguió caminando pero no se dio cuenta que al lado de la pintura un gran espejo apareció una figura igual a la de la pintura que lo veía con una mirada incierta.

En las oficinas de Kaiba corp. Para ser más específico la sala de reuniones los socios que tanto desean quitar al joven de la presidencia esperan hacerlo muy pronto pues su plan prácticamente no tiene fallos.

-Bueno para que llamaron a esta reunión tengo cosas que hacer es mejor que sea rápido-dijo aunque ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa pero sabía muy bien fingir no por nada se había convertido en un experto en los negocios.

-Hemos estado analizando tu posición y creemos que debes mostrar una mayor estabilidad personal-hablo no de los viejos.

-A que te refieres exactamente habla claro no tengo tiempo para sus juegos-molesto.

-Creemos que debes contraer matrimonio para que todos vean que eres un hombre que puede tener una estabilidad familiar por lo-lo corto.

-Si esa era la cuestión no tenían por qué hacer una junta sin sentido ya que sus preocupaciones están de más, no pensaba ventilar esto pero ya que se ha dado la situación una de las razones de mi viaje a Londres fue la contraer matrimonio con mí ahora esposo-.

Después de unos minutos de silencio hubo varias exclamaciones de protesta muchos dando sus quejas sobre lo acontecido pero el simplemente dejo una copia de su acta de matrimonio y salió del lugar lo demás lo tenían que arreglar sus abogados camino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labio siempre era divertido hacerlos enojar así que en su oficina empezó con todo lo que se hubiera atrasado durante su viaje.

Aunque tenía mucho trabajo lo hizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber arruinado los planes de los viejos solo tenía que asegurarse de la protección para su esposo para que no tuviera problemas ni sustos al tratar de ser secuestrado como le ha pasado con su hermano Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La noche llego muy rápido para gusto de los dos jóvenes, uno porque tenía mucho trabajo y el otro porque no quería dormir todavía, había descubierto que por primera vez tenía la tranquilidad de leer sin que lo interrumpieran los chillido de su tía o cuando estaba en el colegio de su compañera Granger lo molestaba con su incesante parloteo, decidió regresar a la habitación donde había dormido ayer todo estaba arreglado se había puesto la pijama se acomodó en la cama para seguir leyendo todavía un rato más hasta que le diera sueño, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe con un Seto visiblemente molesto el moreno no se movió rápido su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que esperara, espero a ver que hacia se acercó a él mientras se movía despacio saliéndose de entre las sabanas aunque no reacciono en un rápido movimiento lo cargo como un costal de papas le grito y pataleo para que lo bajara este solo lo hizo al entrar a una habitación mucho más grande con una cama como para cinco personas donde lo dejo caer.

-Te dije que esta mi habitación no la otra-le dijo muy molesto pues él había llegado de la oficina sintiéndose relajado después de lo sucedido en el día, al entrar a su habitación vio que estaba vacío no encontró ni a su esposo o sus cosas en el lugar salió a buscarlo pero no sabía por dónde empezar hasta que una de las empleadas le dijo donde se encontraba.

Camino a la habitación empujo las puertas pero al verlo tan tranquilo mientras él estaba tan preocupado sintió una gran molestia por lo que se sin demora se acercó para llevarlo donde debe estar, a su lado como su esposo.

-Exacto es TU habitación no la nuestras-trato de irse se la habitación-el ojiverde.

-Ni lo intentes desde ahora aquí será donde duermas ya que la vamos a compartir-dijo tranquilo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura era inútil luchar el sabia cuando no tenía oportunidad, el castaño es más alto, musculoso, su baúl fue traído con todas sus cosas la jaula de su lechuza también colgada en un hermoso perchero de oro especial para la jaula.

-Harry siéntate tenemos que hablar-no muy convencido se sentó enfrente de su esposo con los brazos cruzados en la cómoda salita de su habitación viendo molesto luego desvió la mirada, el castaño este suspiro.

Se supone que esto no tendría por qué ser así debían aclarar las cosas a él le gusta la tranquilidad no quería estar molesto o peleando con Harry pues tampoco tenía la culpa de las circunstancias de su matrimonio, no era tonto sabía que el chico no se casó con el totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera confieso que nuestro matrimonio fue apresurado pero era necesario, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño me quede con mi hermanito Mokuba en un orfanato años después descubrimos que éramos dueños de Kaiba Corp., pero los inversionistas de mi padre quieren quedarse con la compañía y nuestro matrimonio es lo único que impedía eso-el mago pudo ver que no era mentira lo que decía a pesar de tener unos ojos fríos había calidez al hablar de su hermanito, lo que le indicaba que amaba y su familia es importante.

-Te diré no soy una persona fácil no confió en los demás solo en Mokuba soy demasiado sobre protector, tengo pocos amigos lo que tengo lo cuido mucho tu eres parte de mi familia ahora no puedo dejarte ir tan lejos hay mucha gente que quiere hacerme daño y si estas lejos de donde pueda protegerte me lo harán si te pasa algo, sé que estas molesto ya que sé que fuiste obligado a casarte puedes pensar que no me importa pero no es así si me importa me siento un poco mal aunque no del todo no voy a mentirte me gustas eres muy atractivo diría que demasiado para tu propio bien, pero perfecto para mí-el ojiverde parpadeo el frio joven le dijo que era guapo y perfecto para él estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero no sabes nada de mí ya que eres mi esposo te diré todo después de eso decididas si quieres seguir casado con migo o no-el castaño se sorprendió de la manera que lo dijo, como si pensara que no vale la pena.

-Para empezar no soy del todo normal, soy un mago tengo poderes la magia es real mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter Black Evans voy a cumplir dieciséis el treinta de julio voy a Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería normalmente no podría decirte nada pero al casarnos las cosas cambian ya que está permitido que sepas de mi legado aunque para serte sincero no sé cómo este las leyes con respecto en este país pues cada uno tiene una política diferente-.

-No tengo problema con eso el que seas un mago es interesante-dijo con curiosidad.

-Haz tenido contacto con la magia-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Si no se si habrás oído del juego se sombras-el negó el castaño le hablo de todo lo que ha pasado con Yugi y sus amigos los torneos los Yamis Pegasus los artículos del milenio.

La madrugada los sorprendió platicando se acostaron esa fue su primera noche que compartieron la cama como esposos solo durmieron a la mañana siguiente Harry despertó solo pues su esposo se levantó temprano para hablar con su hermano sobre su matrimonio la compañía que ahora serian tres los que vivirían en la mansión.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Harry entro a la cocina la cual es impresionante con la despensa con todo lo que podría desear había varios armarios con todo tipo de especies ingredientes así como varios refrigeradores donde había frutas, verduras, carnes, pescados sacó varios trastes e ingredientes para hacerse un rico desayuno por lo menos esto sería algo normal dentro de su loca y nueva vida mientras mezclaba un niño de unos nueve años entro se le quedo viendo.

-Eres Harry cierto soy Mokuba-dijo el ojimorado.

-Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter o es Kaiba bueno no importa siéntate no tienes hambre-el japonés asintió le sonrió.

-Sabes cocinar-ya que ni él ni su hermano sabían.

-Claro no es tan difícil es más fácil que la clase de pociones además la comida no explota-el ojimorado solo levanto las cejas tomo el plato que le ofreció con una ración de huevos con tocino, pan tostado, salchichas asadas, jugo vio que el ojiverde separo en un plato tocino un borrón blanco apareció por la ventana deteniéndose junto a este una hermosa lechuza impresionante mente blanca su hermano nunca dijo que fuera tan exótica cuando este la presento como "Hedwig" se sorprendió de verla devolverle el saludo con la cabeza sí que era inteligente.

Seto se unió a ellos en la cocina para desayunar al terminar Mokuba se fue a sus clases de defensa personal.

Harry empezó a desempacar su ropa y algunos libros ya que esta sería su nueva vida podía a empezar a adaptarse se había dado cuenta que ni Seto o Mokuba lo iban a dejar irse pronto ya que al igual que el solo se tienen a ellos era curioso como la vida unía a los huérfanos.

Esto le había dicho a Harry que lo siguiera caminaron por uno de los pasillos se detuvo abrió la puerta era una habitación grande-Esta es para que tu pongas todas tus cosas libros objetos mágicos esta es una de las habitaciones si necesitas más utiliza las de al lado-se puso delante de él viéndolo con seriedad-Quiero que te sientas como en casa, si necesitas muebles lo que sea me dices puedes decorarla como desees-.

Harry asintió se sentía bien tendría un espacio personal solo de él como quisiera arreglarlo, horas después lo había pintado de manera muggle eso lo hacía sentirse más contento, pero la pintura era mágica la cual tomaba el paisaje que desearas el deseo un bosque verde con siluetas de animales mágicos viéndose a lo lejos como sombras era como estar en el bosque prohibido pero sin el peligro.

Desempaco unos hermosos libreros que tenía en sus bóvedas saco todos los libros que encontró junto con unos grandes sillones acolchados en tonos rojo tan oscuro que parecían negros una mullida alfombra le añadió unas lámparas un escritorio agrando mágicamente las ventanas las agrando para que entrara mejor la luz también los encanto para que no se viera para adentro.

Seto llego en la noche se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando oyó unas risas se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían abrió una de las puertas decirse sorprendido era poco el lugar quedo increíble parecía que estaban en un bosque había figuras de animales como si los espiaran al entrar pudo sentir la mullida alfombra sus pies Mokuba estaba acostado sobre su estómago con un libro de la escuela y Harry se veía tan relajado en el sillón con una gran taza de té, le dio una linda sonrisa.

-Seto viste es increíble este lugar le pregunte si podía decorar mi habitación como esta me dijo que si pero solo si me dabas permiso-le dio una mirada de cachorro.

El castaño sonrió por dentro su hermano eran tan mono pero estaba de acuerdo el lugar era hermoso.

-Mokuba tu habitación puedes hacer lo que quieras menos derrumbar las paredes-.

-Si Moky aunque es divertido cuando las paredes explotan llevándose a tu director con ellas-sonrió nostálgico recordando cuando mando a volar al viejo por no dejarlo quedarse con Siri.

-No sé si quiero saber esa historia o no, pero tú lo tienes prohibido hacerlo Mokuba-el ojimorado hizo puchero pero ya le preguntaría a su cuñado como lo hizo quien sabe tal vez le sirva para escapar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Seto podía acostumbrarse a esto despertar con su esposo era tranquilizador, solo habían pasado unos días de su boda pero no importaba la calidez que emana del ojiverde lo reconforta, ellos aunque no han intimado no importa por el momento ya que él castaño sabía que al casarse como lo era su matrimonio arreglado tendría que conocer primero a su pareja antes de que su relación crezca, aunque en estos momentos no le importa sabe que tomo una buena decisión al casarse con Harry.

Ni Harry sabía nada de él, sabía que para que su relación funcionara debían empezar a conocerse mejor que haya confianza, la cual se iba a dar con el tiempo.

Como Seto sabía que su esposo no sabía nada del juego de sombras, decidió que debía enseñarle pues era imperdonable que no supiera ni lo básico aunque no podía culparlo después de saber su vida aunque tenía ganas de despedir a Vernon, sabía que de una forma le debía el haberse casado con Harry, pero nada le impedía hacer su vida imposible era su venganza por tratar mal a su ojiverde.

-Te enseñare lo que es el juego de sombras tú como mi esposo debes conocerlo-.

-Si ya me imagino los titulares el esposo del famoso duelista y dueño de Kaiba corp. No conoce el juego que lo hizo famoso, eso sería una vergüenza-dijo solemne aunque el ojiazul lo vio de reojo como brillaban con travesura esos bonitos ojos que tanto le gustan por lo que solo sonrió de lado.

-Sígueme-caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión a una gran habitación donde había varias pantallas Mokuba se les unió en el camino.

-Vas a jugar con Harry-pregunto emocionado.

-No Mokuba el no conoce el juego de sombras ni siquiera sabe que existe-.

-Como pero si es famosísimo-dijo en shock.

-Nunca oí hablar de él-la quijada del menor cayo cuando su cuñado dijo esas palabras, se acomodaron los hermanos en la arena de juego para iniciar la primera batalla que el ojiverde vería se sorprendió del juego los monstruos parecían tan reales aunque podía sentir sus auras, las auras oscuras no malas solo la magia de diferente color, el dragón de ojos azules favorito de Seto antes de terminar su turno se acercó al ojiverde lo rodeo le dio un golpecito con el osico en el hombro luego desapareció, los Kaiba decir que estaban sorprendidos fue poco.

-Nunca había hecho eso ninguna de las cartas-dijo el pequeño Kaiba.

-Sentí como si fuera Norberta-.

-¡Norberta!-preguntaron intrigados.

-Si el cola rickback noruego es una de las especies de dragones hay otros más feroces como él cola cuerno Húngaro-.

-Los dragones son reales-pregunto su esposo el asintió.

-El cola cuerno lo enfrente en mi cuarto año en el colegio, es enorme con picos en la cabeza y uno enorme en la cola créeme evadirlo volando no es buena idea apenas si pude librarla mi hombro salió herido-antes que se diera cuenta Seto ya le estaba revisando los hombros solo una pequeña cicatriz quedo que delineo con su dedo lo que provocó en el ojiverde un escalofrío a lo que el castaño dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Harry háblame de tu mundo-emocionado hablo el menor de los Kaiba el asintió fueron a la habitación especial como le dicen, saco su baúl donde empezó a sacar los libros del colegio cuando saco "el monstruoso libro de monstruos" lo acaricio y quito el cinturón los hermanos vieron como ronroneo Seto emocionado vio las imágenes en movimiento de los dragones el más parecido a ellos es el dragón de ojos rojos.

Mokuba cuando vio la escoba de Harry sus ojos se abrieron ya que nunca se imaginó que en realidad una escoba volara, todo lo relacionado con su cuñado era nuevo emocionante, así como ellos conocían el reino de las sombras, Harry conocía el mundo mágico.

Le pidió que si podían volar no era lo mismo que ir en avión o helicóptero en el jardín se sentó en la parte de atrás se sujetó fuerte en verdad no era parecido a nada era emocionante la velocidad, la habilidad de Harry al dar las vueltas en el aire sobre todo elogio el hecho que el nunca vio la pequeña pelotita que soltó y la atrapara con una facilidad envidiable.

Seto siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de su hermano pero después de verlos volar confiscaría esa escoba, su esposo es demasiado temerario para su vena sobre protectora, no era bueno lo que para él consideraba altamente riesgoso para Harry era simple diversión diferían mucho sus puntos de vista.

Los ojos de Mokuba veían con diversión como su hermano por primera vez tenía que retroceder con su sobre protección, cuando se dispuso a quitarle a Harry su amada escoba su hermano se encontró con un verdadero dragón, la mirada cálida de esos ojos verdes no está presente solo una fiera determinada y aterradoramente fría.

Se tapó la boca con la mano para que no se viera su sonrisa al ver como entro a la casa Harry como un vendaval, mientras su hermano corrió tras él para disculparse Mokuba de una cosa estaba seguro Harry seria la horma de su aniki ¡oh como disfrutaría esto!

Seto maldecía su sobre protección ahora corría tras Harry para disculparse le había dicho cosas que no debió decir solo por estar preocupado, como rayos es tan rápido si más pequeño.

-Harry-no le contesto.

-Harry te estoy hablando-

-Hedgwi no oyes como un zumbido-dijo.

Entrecerró los ojos el castaño-No te comportes como un niño-gruño.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso solo tomo un libro se acostó en su gran sofá empezó a leerlo ignorando el molesto ojiazul, mira que querer quitarle su amada escoba la que su padrino le regalo.

Cada segundo Seto estaba más molesto ya que su esposo lo ignoraba como si nada hasta la lechuza se burlaba de él.

Como no le hacía caso bueno Seto tuvo que hacer que le hiciera caso así que se sentó a horcadas sobre la cadera de Harry, este apretó la quijada molesto pero como no le daría la satisfacción de verlo enojado fingió que no había pasado nada.

Le quito el libro de las manos aventándolo a un lado se inclinó un poco quedando sus manos a cada lado de la cara, lo fulmino con la mirada para después voltear el rostro para ignorarlo, Seto apretó los dientes molesto por la actitud de Harry pero al ver su cuello expuesto sonrió, bajo su rostro despacio con la punta de la lengua delineo sobre la vena palpitante de la garganta lo sintió estremecerse.

-Ignórame si quieres Harry, pero tu piel no puede hacerlo-.

-Quítate-

-No hasta que hablemos-

-No hay nada de qué hablar-

-Mira sé que estas molesto, pero te lo dije no puedo permitir que nada te pase-no recibió respuesta.

-Lo lamento de acuerdo no eres un niño al que puedo quitarle sus cosas no eres Mokuba, me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a que eres lo suficientemente maduro para hacer tus cosas, pero yo soy así y tanto tu como Moky son lo más importante para mí-.

Suspiro el ojiverde sabía que Seto era sobre protector pero se sentía molesto por ser tratado como un niño, aunque no podía negar que se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por ti así como lo hacía su querido padrino.

-Está bien pero-.

-No te prometo que será la última vez pero lo intentare-bueno por lo menos era una respuesta honesta por parte de Seto.

El castaño se levantó, luego le dio la mano para que se levantara-Harry no quiero que pelemos por esto-.

-Bueno volare cuando no estés-.

-Sera lo mejor-aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba mucho pero nada podía hacer.

Así que decidieron salir a cenar fuera por lo que los llevo a un restaurant en la costa para disfrutar del atardecer.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Harry había decidido enseñarle a Mokuba como preparaba unas pociones mágicas todo iba bien picaron, cortaron, trituraron lo necesario preparan las pociones solo hubo un detalle al leer las instrucciones Mokuba puso el cuerno de bicornio antes que las hojas de belladona lo que provoco que la poción fuera inestable al ver el burbujeo el ojiverde lanzo un "protego" solo que lo hiso sin varita uso demasiada magia lo que fue bastante poderoso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerla, lanzando las alarmas del ministerio Japonés ya que la magia fue en un lugar donde viven muggle la casa se llenó rápido de aurores lo que ocasiono la molestia de Seto Kaiba ya que su casa estaba llena de desconocidos que fácilmente podían lastimar a su familia.

-No lo repetiré quienes son ustedes y como entraron a mi casa-gruño.

-Son aurores, las protecciones muggles no son un problema para ellos-los magos reconocieron al inglés al instante.

-Señor Potter, fue usted el causante del disturbio mágico-.

-Si use magia sin varita y todavía no puedo calcular la cantidad de magia requerida disculpen las molestias-sonrió con timidez.

-No se disculpe esto sucede con gente con su capacidad mágica, ¿pero qué hace usted aquí?-con interés.

-Pues vivo aquí ya que acabo de casarme con Seto-dijo tranquilo.

Los aurores se sorprendieron ya que ellos no habían tenido ninguna notificación de que ahora viviría en Japón el niño que vivió.

-Mis felicitaciones Señor Kaiba supongo-el ojiverde asintió ya que en el mundo muggle es Kaiba no así en el mágico, luego tanto Seto como Harry llenaron varios documentos y horas después las protecciones mágicas se instalaron para su mejor protección.

Esto de tener mayor protección no molesto en lo más mínimo al ojiazul que se veía complacido que sabía que los que querían dañarlo no podrían entrar tan fácil gracias a la magia como le dijo el jefe de los aurores, hasta el ministro Japonés fue a visitarlos para saludar a su flamante esposo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tan importante es Harry en el mundo mágico el ministro le facilito la entrada al colegio para acabar sus estudios mágicos ya que Kaiba corp. Era famosa por el uso de la magia de sombras no tendrán problemas en el conocimiento del mundo de los magos.

Varios días después con la aprobación del gobierno mágico japonés varias salas de protección serian puestas en la mansión ya que Harry era una persona demasiado importante en el mundo mágico para dejarlo desprotegido, cuando el padrino de este apareció por primera vez en su vida Seto tuvo miedo ya que se veía molesto pero su esposo lo tranquilizó se enteró del verdadero linaje siendo heredero de dos nobles familias por sangre.

Mokuba siempre estaba preocupado por su hermano ya que no confiaba en las personas siempre temió que se quedara solo, se sorprendió cuando regreso de la casa de Yugi oyó gritos subió corriendo vio a su hermano cargando a otro joven lo metió a su habitación espero a que saliera cuando entro al despacho a hablar con él, le explico que se había casado para no perder la compañía él se sentía molesto que su hermano pasara por eso aunque también por el ahora esposo de su hermano ya que también se veía inmiscuido en esta locura.

En la mañana cuando lo conoció podía sentir que era una buena persona mientras su hermano fue a la oficina ellos se quedaron en casa platicaron, cocinaron, cada momento se convencía que su hermano había escogido bien luego supo que era un mago muy importante por lo que oyó decir a los del gobierno mágico cuando el señor Sirius llego hablo de quien era en realidad sabía que su hermano por fin sería feliz pues Harry no le interesa la fortuna ya que él tiene una muy grande o mejor dicho dos.

Sirius Black no era un hombre feliz no en absoluto ya que el idiota del ministro y el director no lo dejaron quedarse con Harry, ha pero ya se las pagarían, necesitaba recuperarse bien su patas que era que no querían que estuvieran pronto, pronto pensó.

Una lechuza cruzo la ventana traía un sobre oficial eso era seguro lo tomo la lechuza tomaba agua y algunas golosinas que le dio, sentado tomo la carta al abrirla el color de su cara desaparecio fuego salía de sus ojos.

Furioso se levantó llego a la chimenea grito su destino, correría sangre eso sí. Sintió un poco de resistencia pero él es un Black la sala era muy moderna nada que ver con las mansiones de sangres pura.

Lo vio el joven alto cabello castaño ojos azules fríos como el hielo, de unos veinte años.

-Tú no te quedaras con él-gruño, se acerco quería estrangularlo.

Antes de poder llegar una figura más pequeña lo rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos-No Siri no es su culpa-le dijo, abrazo a su cachorro mientras el joven lo ve molesto.

-Harry pero-

-Fue Vernon el que firmó el contrato-

-Voy a matar a ese cerdo, como se atreve-furioso.

-No es tan malo Siri, si estoy casado pero Seto no es tan malo-oyo la risa de Mokuba.

-Cachorro eso lo decidiré-

-Muchachito tenemos que hablar-el castaño asintió y los fueron al despacho dejando a dos divertidos jóvenes

En el despacho de Seto el castaño se sentó esperando a ver qué le decía el hombre aunque si tenía un aura peligrosa.

-Conozco a Harry desde que nacio fui nombrado su para ser su padrino no he podido cumplir muchas cosas, pero si mi cachorro ice que no eres tan malo quiere decir que algo bueno debes de tener, solo lo diré una vez hazlo sufrir de cualquier forma y eres hombre muerto te sacare las entrañas, te despellejare y al finar convertiré tu cuerpo en tapete para pisarte para siempre quedamos claros-solo asintió, no pudo decir nada pues el hombre salió.

Esa fue la primera impresión que Seto tubo de Sirius Black un hombre con el que no debía meterse NUNCA.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La impresión de Seto al conocer a Sirius Black

Unos días después de que las protecciones fueran puestas en la mansión estas se cimbraron Harry corrió a la chimenea donde una figura furiosa apareció suspiro al verlo ya que se imaginó otra cosa peor pero el recién llegado arremetió contra el ojiazul-¡Tú!-grito furioso-Sirius suéltalo-a pesar de ser más pequeño que ellos los separo-Me quieres decir que te sucede-Él te robo-suspiro sabía que algo así sucedería mientras los Kaiba no sabían quién era el hombre y como atravesó las protecciones.

-Seto, Mokuba él es mi padrino y padre Sirius Black-lo presento sonriente-estaba contento de tener a todos reunidos pero la mirada de Sirius fácil dejaba ver que quería asesinar al mayor de los hermanos, Sirius esperaba que pasara pronto el tiempo para que al inicio de año poder decirle a su querido ahijado que pronto estarían juntos pero una carta lo cambio todo fue una felicitación del ministerio Japonés por la boda de su precioso ahijado con un tal Seto Kaiba furioso se fue directo al ministerio para investigar la dirección para ajustar cuentas con el que se atrevió a embaucar a su inocente Harry.

-Harry ¿me puedes explicar que pasa por que estas casado?-asintió.

-Ven siéntate-se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones.

-Veras Siri un día llego Tío Vernon me envió de compras en la tarde se me hizo raro que hasta me dio dinero para comprarme un refresco pero no sabía ¿porque? me informo que al otro día me casaría-.

-Pero como se atreve esa ballena-dijo furioso.

-Él tiene mi tutela en el mundo muggle no podía hacer nada pero en realidad es culpa del director y Fudge aunque no es tan malo-explico.

-¿Cómo es eso Harry?–.

-Bueno Seto no es mala persona, no te niego que al principio si quería regresar pero, me he dado cuenta que es bonito aquí además la escuela de magia japonesa es más interesante me están enseñando magia elemental dice mi mentor que tengo afinidad con el fuego no sé porque-dijo frunciendo el ceño tanto a Sirius como Seto se les hizo tierno el gesto aunque el animago sabía que era por su temperamento que tenía esa afinidad.

-Así que te piensas quedar aquí-Si es muy tranquilo nadie espera que haga nada por ellos soy como cualquier persona-el animago lo veía sabía que a Harry no le gustaba llamar la atención siempre ha sido una persona muy privada era lo mejor si se sentía augusto quien era él para quitarle esa paz que había conseguido en este lugar además ni que no tuviera solución.

-Bueno tendré que buscarme una casa en este país aunque no sé si los Black tengamos una-unos brazos lo rodearon correspondió el abrazo sabia cuanto significaba para su niño que decidiera seguirlo.

-Tu eres Seto-el mayor de los hermanos asintió.-Yo amo mucho a Harry es como mi hijo si lo haces sufrir te despellejo vivo no quedara rastro de ti los Black somos muy buenos en magia oscura indetectable entiendes-el ojiazul le sostuvo la mirada aunque por dentro si estaba un poco asustado sabía que los magos eran muy poderosos aunque él no pensaba lastimar a su esposo lo que es suyo lo cuida al extremo.

La escuela no es un internado como en su país asiste en las mañanas y la tarde puede usar la chimenea para regresar a los Kaiba les encanta la idea de la red flu inicio al otro día ya que el calendario es diferente hizo unos exámenes los cuales no tubo ningún problema en pasar el nivel mágico es de los mas grandes en todo el mundo su manejo de transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, runas y aritmacia son muy buenas estas dos ultimas materias se las dieron en privado Sirius y Remus.

Seto secretamente le gusta la forma animaga de su esposo ya que se puede convertir en un pequeño dragón negro de ojos verdes (como el sombra nocturna de la película entrenando a su dragón) cuando lo vio transformarse en el jardín se acercó lo acaricio.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que llego a la mansión Kaiba ahora era su hogar pero solo hay una cosa que no sabe cómo describirla casa que pasa por el salón al ver la pintura de Seth siente como si lo mirara directo a su alma no se siente intimidado pero siente como si se hubieran conocido antes, es más cuando está de espaldas puede sentir unos ojos sobre él. Lo que es raro ya que no es un retrato mágico ya que nunca lo ha visto moverse.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Se habían cumplido unos dos meses desde que Harry se casó con Seto y de que Sirius se fuera a Japón a vivir se compró un apartamento en un lujoso edifico moderno la verdad para el animago fue un gran cambio se llevó muchos muebles que su abuelo le había dejado aunque también compro otros modernos se podría decir que se adaptó a su vida en este lugar la casa iluminada con vida por todos lados le asentó bien al hombre después de estar tantos años en una celda oscura y luego una casa que se podría decir que es lo mismo, visitaba casi a diario a su ahijado.

Empezó a salir a conocer la ciudad gente nueva ya que en el ministerio Japonés le ofrecieron un empleo en el área de investigación no es que muchos supieran pero aparte de ser haber sido auror tenía una gran facilidad para las runas y aritmacia por lo que también tenía una plaza para ser inefable, por lo que la investigación era emocionante y a diferencia del ministerio ingles que todo es oscuro aquí los edificio son modernos muy iluminados protegidos con múltiples hechizos.

Mokuba decidió que ya era hora que Harry conociera a los del grupo del duelo Monstruos, como le dijo a Seto que él le enseñaría los conceptos básicos del duelo de monstruos así que decidió llevarlo a la tienda de Yugi para que le compre uno o varios mazos para iniciar su enseñanza en el juego.

Joey, Yugi, Tea y Tristán no podían creer que Seto rey maligno como le dice el rubio se haya casado sobre todo después de conocer al alegre moreno, cuando Mokuba llego al centro de juegos acompañado del guapo ojiverde lo presento como su cuñado, todos gritaron el rubio le decía que si no lo había amenazado Kaiba a los que Harry solo se reía pues su cuñadito ya le había dicho como era su hermano con ellos en especial con Joey.

Harry podía entender por qué las personalidades de Joey y Seto chocaban ellos eran como Ron y Draco.

-Entonces Harry como es que tú y Kaiba se conocieron-pregunto muy intrigado el rubio.

-Bueno en realidad nosotros no nos conocíamos sino hasta el día de nuestra boda-contesto con naturalidad no mentía.

-¿Cómo es posible?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Wheeler! si no te callas, Harry no va poder explicarles-contesto el ojimorado debía tener paciencia con ese rubio.

-Como les decía nuestra familias ya habían hecho un contrato entre nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento-esa era la versión que iban a darle a todo mundo, pues no querían darles explicaciones a nadie así que Sirius les aconsejo decir eso, para que no hubiera problemas ni en el mundo muggle así como el mágico.

-¿Pero nunca te habías visto, que lo visitaras?-volvió a hablar el rubio.

-Bueno es que al morir mis padres, mi padrino se hicieron cargo de mí, después entre al internado donde solo salía para vacaciones de verano y pues nosotros nos veríamos hasta el día de la boda-todos quedaron satisfechos bueno casi todos, pues Joey seguía pensando que alguien tan dulce como Harry no debía estar con alguien tan frio, malvado, cruel como Kaiba. Ya que se imaginaba que era cruel con el ojiverde.

-Chicos que les parece si le enseñan a Harry, una pelea de duelo de monstruos ya que el casi no conoce nada del juego pues en su país no se juega mucho-alegres todos estuvieron satisfechos en mostrárselo.

Una hora después Seto llego por Harry y Mokuba donde Joey convenció a Yugi que luchara con Kaiba, para que el moreno viera una buena pelea, los dos se acomodaron en la arena los ahí reunidos se emocionaron pues pelearían los mejores duelistas en el juego de monstruos.

La pelea inicio pareja pero al hacerse el cambio de Yugi a Yami el ojiverde se acercó más a su cuñado.

-¡Oye Mokuba! es normal que ese chico, que pelea con Seto cambie de persona-todos a su alrededor lo voltearon a ver sorprendido pues muy poco podían darse cuenta del cambio, el faraón lo volteo a ver el chico tenía una energía extraña muy poderosa pero no era mala sino tranquila.

-Él es Faraón uno de los guardianes de los artículos del milenio-le comunico.

-Mmmm ya veo-siguieron viendo la pelea una cosa curiosa que nadie noto cuando Faraón puso al mago oscuro y al mago del caos oscuro en sus respectivos turnos veían a Harry de reojo, por otro lado el moreno en el juego sintió un hormigueo trato de no tomarle importancia pues su magia reaccionaba al juego de las sombras suponía que ahora lo sentía más por el rompecabezas del milenio.

Harry solo tenía ojos para Seto se veía imponente con su máscara de frialdad, la estrategia, el temple para él se veía tan sexy el ojiazul podía sentir sobre él la mirada de su ojiverde dibujo una pequeña sonrisa le gustaba tener la atención de ese hermoso joven que era solo suyo, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie se había enamorado de él cuando viajaban en el avión, se retaron con la mirada sabía que Harry nunca le tendría miedo lo veía como igual era lo que siempre busco su pareja perfecta.

El juego lo gano Seto usado a su carta preferida el dragón máximo de ojos azules, nadie supo cómo el en campo se hicieron más poderoso los dragones y las cartas de magia triplicaron su poder.

Esa noche el castaño decidió llevar a cenar a su ojiverde, el restaurant uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad el moreno se sentía un poco incómodo no sentía que estuviera vestido para la ocasión, pero muy por el contrario de lo que creía vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir que se amoldan bien a su cuerpo una camisa verde oscuro con un bléiser negro que lo hace ver casual pero elegante parece un modelo que más de uno no dejo de verlo por muy al contrario de lo que muchos pensaran Kaiba sonreía pues nadie más que él era el dueño de esa belleza a su lado.

Después de terminar la cena el castaño decidió ir a dar un paseo en el tranquilo parque ya que desde que regresaron eso es lo que deseaba hacer con su esposo pero como todavía tenía muchos pendientes que por terminar esta es una ocasión perfecta después de ir a recoger a Harry y su hermano al sentir la mirada sobre el de su ojiverde decidió llevarlos a cenar pero Mokuba a último minuto opto por quedarse con Yugi pues quería darles privacidad una cena íntima no le disgusto la idea al final al castaño.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Llegaron a la mansión sin contratiempos el mago se sentó en el sofá se quitó los zapatos que le aprietan un poco, Seto sonríe un poco al ver a su esposo sentado con las piernas levantadas moviendo sus pies parecía un niño chiquito él siempre era una contradicción había momento en los que era la persona más exasperante del mundo para al siguiente ser la más feliz o la más enojada pero con todo eso se había enamorado con todas sus facetas.

Sin pensarlo se acercó al sofá sentándose al lado sus labios atraparon a los otros en un beso voraz respondió a su castaño, los besos trazaron la quijada bajaron por el cuello, con mucha tranquilidad recorrió el cuello dio pequeñas mordidas a la clavícula se quejó un poco pues se separó del joven al cual jalo para que subieran las escaleras entraron a la habitación solo se cerró la puerta, dio un pequeño grito, pues quedo entre la puerta y su esposo.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza sentir a Seto contra él era una nueva experiencia más con lo que sentía por el castaño, la cena fue muy gratificante ya que se la paso consintiéndolo había hecho que se diera cuenta cuanto le importa a su esposo.

Caminar por ese parque abrazándolo fue una nueva experiencia pueden decir que era muy romántico de parte del japonés.

Ahora viendo esos ojos azules por lo regular fríos en este momento están llenos de lujuria y más cosas que los sentidos nublados de Harry en este momento no puede identificar pero eso ya no importa pues los labios que recorren su garganta han hecho que jadee su cuerpo se arque contra el otro más fuerte.

Las sabanas acarician la piel del menor Seto decidió no tener nada que impida tocar esa suave piel ligeramente dorada quitándole el blazer y la camisa solo está en bóxer pues está admirando el bello cuerpo de su esposo, como lo supuso es delgado atlético como un nadador o más bien un corredor pues sabe toda su historia.

Sus manos no pueden tener suficiente al acariciar cada centímetro de esta suave, así que deside probarla cada centímetro.

Harry había corrido en muchas ocasiones por su vida pero nada como en este momento que siente que no hay aire suficiente en sus pulmones como si se lo arrancaran pero no se queja su cuerpo vibra como no lo había hecho.

Seto sabe que las reacciones de su esposo son las que tanto deseaba oír gemir y suplicar por más es lo mejor, está satisfecho de haber encontrado varios puntos muy sensibles como lo son cerca del ombligo que recorrió con su lengua y le dio el más dulce gemido que ha oído y quiere seguir oyendo.

Volvió a besar esos dulces labios mientras su mano tortura su sensible miembro antes de tomarlo con la boca para oír más gemidos del ojiverde se aferro a las sabanas como si fueran una forma de sentirse que no flotaba, el mayor se dio cuenta que empezaba a tensarse a lo apresuro el ritmo unos momentos después su recompensa llego.

Los ojos azules veían con deleite como el bello joven bajo él jadeaba con esos labios mallugados que inconscientemente pedían más.

Se alineo para poder reclamar ese cuerpo que tanto ha deseado entro despacio podía ver como apretaba los dientes a pesar de haberlo preparado sabía que le dolería pues él está bien dotado y Harry es virgen por lo que era inevitable, espero paciente a que le diera permiso para moverse.

-Muévete-al oír esa palabra sonrió lo beso empezó a moverse con calma quería disfrutar cada sensación que le da esta uniéndose con su esposo.

Las uñas del menor se enterraron en su espalda pero no le molesto en lo más mínimo es más sentirlo mucho más cerca es mejor mucho mejor, sus labios se unen de nuevo luchan por dominar es lo que le gusta a Seto que harry es un luchador, a pesar de que el tiene mayor experiencia sabe que esa lucha es lo que hace emocionante su día a día.

Cuando el japonés golpeo su próstata el mundo del mago exploto las sensacines on abrumandoras no sabe cuanto su curpo puede resistir sus caderas se mueven con más fuerza, la sonrisa de Seto crece su amado le responde de la mejor manera, aumenta un poco la velocidad puede sentir que también su límite está cerca.

Harry se arque sin siquiera quererlo pues no puede más grita el nombre de su esposo llegando a su orgasmo, unos embistes después el castaño también grita el nombre del moreno.

Apenas recuperando su respiración se gira un poco Harry para acomodarse en el pecho de su amante este lo abraza ninguno habla no hay necesidad lo que acaba de pasar es más que suficiente para expresar lo que sienten, siendo reclamados por los brazos de morfeo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra, en apariencia ya que había una nueva rutina en la vida del ojiverde pues siempre despertaba abrazado de su esposo que era más posesivo de lo normal, se rio bajito al sentir los besos en su espalda mientras las manos expertas recorren su cuerpo haciendo que se arquee teniendo más contacto con el firme cuerpo atrás de él.

Seto se presiona hasta el fondo sentirse dentro de Harry es lo más adictivo que ha experimentado oírlo gemir en su oído, sentir como le entierra la uñas de placer ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria nublados por la pasión es lo mejor el orgasmo no tarda en llegar, se mueve a un lado para no aplastarlo se acomoda para ver a su bello amante tratando de recuperar la respiración, sonrosado, sudoroso es su fetiche más grande le gusta sabe que es solo él que lo deja en ese estado.

Sentado en la cama el ojiverde toma el libro de la su mesita de noche pero algo llama su atención toma la carta frunce el ceño que hace esa carta aquí.

-¿Pasa algo Harry?-dice desde la puerta del baño, un mojado Seto levanta la mirada para verlo. Desconcertado el mayor pues siempre que lo ve semi desnudo su pequeño gatito se sonroja pero esta vez no tiene esa reacción.

-¡No entiendo que hace aquí esta carta en mi mesa!-se acerca para verla mejor se sorprende pues sabe que es la carta del Yugi tampoco sabe cómo pudo llegar ya que es una de las favoritas del duelista "El mago del caos Negro" Yugi como todos los demás están desconcertados que la carta se la hubiera regresado el nuevo esposo de Kaiba que había sucedido como llego a sus manos fueron muchas interrogantes de hecho hasta Yami estaba extrañado de que su carta se hubiera alejado de su baraja.

Ha pasado un mes desde que le regreso la carta a Moto, pero siempre regresa a su mesa hasta que faraón dice que el mago tiene una afinidad con él, por eso lo busca así que a pesar de querer mucho esa carta se la regala pues sabe que seguirá pasando lo mismo, aparte de que cuando la usa ya no quiere jugar con él ya no se siente esa misma unión que había antes.

En una de sus tantas visitas al distrito mágico Harry y Mokuba compran su gran dotación de dulces que normalmente lo hacen cuando Seto no vienen con ellos ya que él siempre les impide comprar dulces sobre todo en las cantidades en que ellos lo hacen, diciéndoles que les va doler el estómago se van a quedar sin dientes a lo que dos se ríen.

Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta un par de ojos no les ha dejado de ver solo se puede su sonrisa no es agradable su mirada llena de maldad ve como se alejan esas dos pequeñas figuras. Tras el los tres hombres están arrodillados.

-Saben lo que tienen que hacer no me contacten hasta que esté listo todo-

-Si amo, así se hará-

-Ha pequeño tu tiempo se acerca nada impedirá que cumpla con mi voluntad-sonriendo con maldad dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

Joey siempre metido en problemas por tener una bocata ahora está pelando con Yami Bakura ya que en estos momentos está en control del cuerpo de Bakura, sus amigos no pueden creer que el rubio caiga tan fácil en las trampas del ladrón, van a la mitad del juego y es bueno el rubio dorado pero siendo realistas el ladrón es mucho mejor y ahora parece feliz lo que no puede ser bueno para el joven.

Por supuesto gano fácil al chico que sigue quejándose, una voz familiar los saluda.

-Hola chicos como están-todos le sonríen.

Yami Bakura ve extrañado a Joey que esta frente a la voz que hablo hace unos instantes viendo para todos lados como buscando a alguien cosa que se hace aunque si lo piensa bien el chico no es una persona muy cuerda que digamos.

Al moverse el rubio sus ojos se abre a ese joven lo conoce lo ha visto antes pero donde piensa mientras los otros lo saludan hasta que una mano se mueve delante de sus ojos, su mente vuela miles de años atrás.

El desierto caliente inclemente el más cruel de los destinos para quien ha sido despojado de todo solo le queda la venganza que es lo único que lo mueve, el faraón es la persona que recibirá toda su ira ya que es su culpa que su vida fuera destruida.

Le costó llegar pero ahora sus planes están en marcha y pronto se hará de las bestias para poder cumplir su venganza, solo hay una persona que le ha mostrado que no todos son malos, crueles, a pesar de ser un hijo de los del consejo él es noble, generoso como casi no hay desde que lo encontró casi muriendo en el desierto, lo ayudo curó, alimento y ahora diario le lleva comida junto con esa gran sonrisa.

Regresado al presente-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro porque no habría de estarlo-contesto a la defensiva a lo que solo le sonrió.

-Harry él es Bakura-dijo el pequeño Moto.

-El espíritu, supongo un placer-levanto la ceja impresionado que lo notara.

-Bakura él es esposo de Kaiba-dijo el rubio.

-Vaya así que después de siglos Seth logro encontrarte-

-¿Disculpa?-dijo el castaño que llegaba en esos momentos.

-Kaiba-dijo el ladrón.

Se sentaron alrededor del espíritu del milenio

Flash back

Baruka recorre las calles del antiguo Egipto buscando algo que robar ya que se le había hecho costumbre obtener las cosas con facilidad de nobles, lo vio a lo lejos al joven que le da de comer conocido como la esmeralda del desierto por su belleza todos sabían que pertenecía al estricto consejero y sacerdote del faraón

El duro consejero caminado con el joven a su lado mientras este le venía hablando el solo asentía en señal de estarlo oyendo.

Bakura se dio cuenta que había un hombre también del consejo que los veía con oído buen esa mirada va dirigida al consejero y sacerdote, para el joven una de anhelo y lujuria.

Unos días después Bakura sabía que algo no estaba bien, ya que la esmeralda del desierto nunca llegaba tarde ni faltaba si lo hacía mandaba a alguien en su lugar, así que un mal presentimiento corrió a donde siempre estaba un pequeño jardín que el consejero le construyo para él.

Seth luchaba con sus bestias contra el hombre que había visto hace unos días, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el joven en el piso muy pálido era la esmeralda herido talvez de muerte.

Aunque era más fuerte Seth no pudo hacer, por salvar a su amor, esa noche fue sepultada la esmeralda del desierto el único amor del consejero del faraón. Desde ese día se volvió más frio, cruel pues se llevó su corazón.

Fin flash back

-¿Estas diciendo que Kaiba si amo a alguien?-dijo el rubio.

-Weler que se puede esperar de ti-el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Espera Seth, se parece a Seto-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si Harry hay una pintura pertenece al reino de las sombras-dijo el castaño.

-Ahora entiendo-

-¿Qué entiendes?-pregunto su esposo.

-El porque me siento vigilado cuando paso por donde esta esa pintura-explicando.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Varias horas después al llegar a la mansión tanto Seto como Harry se acercaron a la pintura Seth le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Seto le paso el brazo por la cintura a su ojiverde, pudo ver la nostalgia en los ojos de su contraparte de las piezas del milenio.

Harry sintió la necesidad de tocar la pintura una sombra empezó a formarse poco a poco empezó a distinguirse la imagen, para sorpresa de todos incluso de la pintura la figura de Harry apareció solo que su piel un poco más oscura y vestido con ropas egipcias, les sonrió dio una suave caricia a Seth el cual tomo su mano la beso dio una despedida con la cabeza tomando de la cintura al joven como lo tenía Seto a Harry.

-¿Y eso?-el castaño negó, se acercó a besarlo. Seto había aprendido a no cuestionar lo que pasaba con las piezas del milenio, además no es como si quisiera investigar más. Solo vieron como las dos figuras caminaban al desierto desapareciendo en él, Harry por su lado no le extraño mucho pues las pinturas en el mundo mágico se mueven pero supuso que el reino de las sombras podría ser igual.

En varios puntos de la cuidad los hombres llevan a cabo su misión saben que no deben fallar su jefe no es un hombre piadoso, con el paso del tiempo ellos aprendieron a solo hacer cosas para no sufrir su ira. Últimamente ha estado demasiado extasiado como desean que siga con su buen ánimo ponen todo el cuidado para no fallar tienen que ser precisos.

Después de haber sido poseído por el ojo del milenio Pegasus sigue en los negocios de los juegos de monstruos aunque ya no quiere conquistar el mundo sino hacerle la competencia a la corporación Kaiba hoy se verán de nuevo, a todos los que enfrento hace unos años en su torneo no se siente nervioso de hecho su ojo vibra pero no se lo pone solo sabe que le avisa que algo va pasar, aunque no sabe muy bien que es.

Después de mucho tiempo aprendió a sentir lo que quiere decirle el ojo aunque todavía no se siente capaz de volver a ponérselo, fue un arduo camino para aceptar que su pasado estaba atrás y él tenía que seguir adelante, con el ojo era un recordatorio de que podía perder con facilidad la perspectiva aunque también verlo y no usarlo para su ambición le mostraba que él tenía el poder para resistir la tentación.

La cena para el lanzamiento de un nuevo disco de juego de Seto y una nueva plataforma de duelo de su compañía Ilusión. Aunque ellos no se han visto personalmente sus compañías siguen en tratos.

Puede ver a casi todos los amigos de Yugi pero a los únicos que no ha visto es a los hermanos Kaiba hay rumores que Seto se casó, con un joven que no es del país que había un compromiso entre familias la verdad es que no pudo encontrar mucho sobre eso también por eso vino para ver si son chismes o es verdad.

En la puerta principal puede oír alboroto levanta la vista para ver la llegada del dueño de Kaiba corp. En efecto no viene solo su hermano lo acompaña, pero no solo él sino un joven muy guapo, pero pierde todo interés en el chico cuando ve que este voltea para hablar con el hombre más sexy que ha visto en su vida el hombre tiene el cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, facciones aristocráticas, carnosos labios, unos ojos azules claros se acerca pues quiere conocer al hombre que acaba de llamar su atención más que nadie lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Seto ve como todo mundo observa a su esposo sabe que muchos lo envidian pero no le interesa pues sabe muy bien que es suyo entonces ve una cabellera rubia muy conocida acercarse a ellos-Pegasus-.

-Seto-saluda el rubio.

-Déjame presentarte Harry, él es Pegasus el dueño de grupo Ilusión-.

-Un gusto-dice el ojiverde.

-Él es Sirius Black el padrino de mi esposo-el rubio tomo la mano del animago la beso, decir que estaba sorprendido Seto fue poco al contrario de Harry que sabía por experiencia lo cautivante que puede ser su padrino tanto que Lupin estuvo obsesionado con su padrino por años.

Seto todavía no entendía la actitud de su antiguo rival en el juego hasta que oyó la risa de su esposo lo vio interrogante que se apiado de su castaño esposo.

-Creo que pronto Pegasus será mi padrino en ley muy pronto-el pequeño Kaiba lo veía como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-Bueno mientras no ponga sus ojos en ti lo demás no me importa-tanto Harry como Mokuba se atacaron de la risa, pues nunca había visto en una actitud tan celosa a su hermano aunque estaba feliz que desde que su cuñado apareció en sus vida Seto fuera tan feliz.

En la fiesta todos los jóvenes duelistas ven a lo lejos a los dueños de las corporaciones.

-¡Genial todos los malos se reúnen!-se quejó el rubio.

-Joey ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó su amigo Yugi.

-¿De qué va ser? ¡Pegasus y Kaiba de quien más!-dijo.

-Sabes que Kaiba no es malo y Pegasus estaba poseído por el ojo del milenio-dijo su amigo.

-Por favor Yugi esos son malos-sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos de que el rubio se ponía en ese plan ni quien lo sacara.

Al principio estaban un poco preocupados cuando supieron que se casó pues Harry es una persona muy amable, agradable Yugi pensaba un poco como Joey, pero su abuelo le hizo ver que no era así le dijo que él nunca había visto tan feliz al castaño y todo se debía al joven de ojos verdes así empezó a ver otra faceta de Kaiba si es un gran duelista pero se dio cuenta que ama a su familia y si es un poco duro es para cuidar a sus seres amados.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

En la fiesta Joey todavía no puede aceptar que Kaiba sea bueno, mas desde que conoció a Harry se le hace una persona demasiado amable para alguien tan malo como el castaño, a pesar de que todos le han dicho que no es tan malo en no piensa igual.

Un par de ojos no han dejado de ver a Seto desde que este llego al lugar, aunque el castaño siente la mirada a sus espaldas el no voltea pues está más que acostumbrado a eso lo que el ignora es que este hombre lo único que desea para él es su muerte. Ajeno a esto el castaño por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfruta de una fiesta porque hay un par de ojos verdes que lo miran risueño.

Sin saber que la persona que lo quiere muerto enfurece más al ver como esos bellos ojos verdes lo ven con amor, pues esos ojos no deberían verlo así.

Sirius sonríe al ver a su ahijado tan contento pues sabe que en este lugar es por fin puede tener la vida que tanto quiere sin responsabilidad de ser o tratar de ser el emblema del mundo mágico el cual sabe por los diarios que aun recibe que muchos están diciendo que debe ser auror, casarse con una bruja sangre pura tener hijos, bufa divertido pues su querido Harry ni va a ser auror menos casarse con una bruja insulsa, si llegar a tener hijos pero no ahora cuando esta disfrutando por primera vez en su vida poder vivir con tranquilidad.

Pegasus por su parte no puede creer que este atractivo hombre lo haya cautivado con solo una sonrisa, el que es perseguido por hombre y mujeres aunque sabe que todos buscan su dinero y poder.

Sabe que este hombre es poderoso lo puede ver con solo observarlo él es guapo, educado y muy atrayente, solo un segundo después de que lo vio mando a uno de sus hombres a investigar todo sobre ese sexy hombre que definitivamente desea en su cama.

Mokuba rueda los ojos ante la actitud de Joey si no supiera que este ve a Harry como una pobre víctima de su hermano pensaría que está enamorado por eso trata de alejarlo de su hermano el cual solo sigue mirándolo como un simple insecto.

-Joey ya puedes dejar de molestar a Kaiba-dice el pequeño Yugi.

-Pero Yugi ese ser frío solo está maltratando a Harry-dice convencido.

-No será Weeler que estás enamorado del esposo de mi hermano-dice el joven Kaiba.

-¡Queeee! Tú estás loco el seria como mi hermano al igual que Yugi, yo ya estoy enamorado-eso ultimo lo murmuro pero lo oyeron bien los dos jóvenes. La verdad es que Joey está enamorado de uno de los Yamis.

-Oh entonces si me amas verdad rubiecito-dice una voz sedosa atrás de él, donde Bakura pero el Yami lo ve con ojos agudos.

-No sé de qué hablas-dice un rojo Joey-Voy por un refresco-se escabulle entre la gente.

-Bakura, te gusta hacerlo sufrir-dice molesto Faraón que tomo el lugar de Yugi.

-Lo dice en que no ha podido decirle al pequeño Yugi que él es tu hikari-dice con burla, dejando a su sorprendido Mokuba y a un rojo Yugi cuando Faraón desapareció mientras el ladrón se fue a buscar a su hikari.

En un almacén en las afueras de la cuidad un grupo de hombre cubiertos por el manto de la noche siguen las instrucciones que su líder les dio saben que están próximos a cumplir todo, aunque saben que muchos de ellos talvez no vivía para ver el triunfo de su amo pues antes de terminar con la tarea sus almas serán sacrificadas para lograr los objetivos.

-El jefe estará satisfecho estamos muy próximos a terminar con lo que nos pidió-dijo uno.

-Si pero la última parte será la más complicada-de hecho era verdad pues tenían que conseguir los artículos del milenio y lo más importante la esmeralda del desierto, lo que si jefe más codiciaba.

Sabían dónde estaban el rompecabezas, el ojo y el anillo del milenio pero faltaba el cetro del cual se supone que Seto Kaiba es su dueño pero no lo tiene en su poder ahora está oculto en algún lugar del reino de las sombras. Por lo que tienen que hacer que este lo invoque para poder robarlo.

Una pequeña rubia tiene un sueño inquieto desde hace unas horas despertando con sobresalto jadeando por el sueño, viendo por la ventana con una sonrisa triste.

–Oh mi gran hermano león al fin eres libre de este mundo que tanto daño te ha hecho, pero todavía tienes muchas cosas que enfrentar, pero no será solo tú el peso del mundo no está solo en tus hombros tienen amigos y una gran familia que te aman te ayudaran a superar esta prueba-su sonrisa se amplió cerrando los ojos mientras la brisa entra por la ventana, riendo con suavidad-Disfruta de esta paz Harry, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar al enemigo serás más fuerte que nunca porque tu corazón por esta completo-mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo-Te veré en un futuro mi gran hermano-volteando a ver una foto en su escritorio donde hay tres jóvenes en ella un chico de rubios cabellos con ojos grises, vestido de verde y plata, otro con cabellos negros como la noche con ojos verdes brillantes vestido con una túnica rojo con vivos dorados y en medio de ellos una niña de cabello rubio claro de ojos azules soñadores con una túnica azul eléctrico con vivos plateados.


End file.
